


Some Traditions Are Meant to be Broken (And that's Not Necessarily a Bad Thing)

by uofmdragon



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Allusions to minor pairings, Cameos by some of the characters mentioned above, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Get Together, Halloween, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is going away for the holidays, screwing up Clint's traditional Christmas plans and Natasha has roped him into the very first Avenger's Christmas.</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="cc-exchange.livejournal.com">CC-Exchange</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Traditions Are Meant to be Broken (And that's Not Necessarily a Bad Thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealightwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealightwhimsy/gifts).



> My beta/Cheerleader/Bouncer of Ideas was the wonderful Pyroblaze18 (kultiras) and the invitation was by Exfatalist.

“Are those... Christmas decorations?” 

Clint looked in the direction that Steve was looking in, before he nodded. “Yep.”

“Its not even Halloween,” Steve said with a frown, looking at the cart Clint was pushing that was currently filled with candy for trick or treaters. The last cartful had already been eaten by the residents, so he and Steve were out shopping for more for the ‘trick or treaters.’ Clint privately thought it was just an excuse to get more candy, what sane trick or treater would go to a skyscraper to trick or treat?

“Yeah, Christmas has kind of become like Germany, stealthily taking out the other holidays,” Clint said. “Thanksgiving didn’t put up much of a fight, but Halloween kind of is.”

Steve stared at him, “Are you comparing Christmas to Nazi Germany?”

“Yes,” Clint replied.

“That’s just wrong.”

“So are Christmas carols on November First.”

“Yeah, but Christmas is about the birth our savior.”

“I’m pretty sure that biblical scholars have proven that Jesus was born in the spring and that early Christians basically took over Winter Solstice from the pagans.”

Steve frowned at him.

“What?” Clint asked, “I can’t be somewhat educated?”

“I didn’t say that...” Steve started.

“Look, how about we go pay for the candy and try to figure out the best places to hide it from Thor and the Hulk,” Clint suggested, cutting him off, because he had a feeling that this was headed someplace he didn’t want it to go. It was his own fault for breaking Godwin’s Law.

“Sure,” Steve agreed, sighing softly. Clint tried not to feel too guilty about the conversation, but made sure to grab a pack of peanut butter M&Ms to give to Steve when they got back to the car. Steve loved M&Ms and was pretty happy whenever someone handed him one of the newer flavors.

*

After the grocery store incident, Steve didn’t mention Christmas, but that was cool with Clint. The less Christmas got mentioned the less Clint had to talk about. He had opinions and they weren’t the best of opinions. He knew that, he was alright with that, and luckily he had Natasha and to a lesser extent Coulson, who—though they may not share those opinions—didn’t mind avoiding the holiday with him.

Still, Clint should not have been surprised when at the meeting after Halloween, Stark tossed cards at all of them. Clint poked at it with his pencil, half afraid that it was going to explode. He was not alone in eying the envelopes with suspicion. “What is it?” he asked.

“An invitation,” Stark replied.

“To what?” Clint asked. He had a feeling, considering the envelope was red and gold. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was and it was instead an invite to something that Stark had insisted on using Iron Man colored stationary for.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Stark suggested.

“What does gala mean?” Thor asked, because he was the only one brave enough to open the envelope.

“Really Big Fancy Party,” Clint answered.

“And what is Christmas?” Thor asked. Clint let Coulson handle that one, noting that the others were now opening their envelopes since one had been opened already. Clint sighed and followed suit, unsurprised to read:

  


Clint frowned at the heavy paper.

“You have a party every year?” Steve asked Stark.

“Yeah, it’s tradition; we use the proceeds to buy toys for kids whose families can’t afford them,” Tony replied.

“Well, I’ll be there then,” Steve said.

“I shall see if the Lady Jane wishes to accompany me,” Thor declared.

“Bruce?” Tony asked, looking at him.

“Maybe,” Bruce said. “I’m not good with crowds, we’ll see”

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’,” Tony said, “Barton?”

“Maybe,” Clint replied.

“Think you’re going to get a better offer?” Stark asked.

“Always,” Clint replied, feigning a confidence he didn’t really believe.

“I suppose the same goes for you two?” Tony asked, directing his attention to Natasha and Coulson.

“We’ll see,” Natasha agreed.

“Fine, just let Pepper know one way or the other,” Tony said, waving his hand.

“Shall we start this meeting now?” Coulson asked.

“Actually,” Steve asked. “I have a question, non mission related.”

Coulson glanced over at him, clearly debating whether or not to let Steve, his idol, talk or start the meeting, “We can wait a bit longer.” Clint was unsurprised when letting Steve talk.

“Since Tony put it out there. The holidays are coming up and I guess, I was wondering what everyone’s plans are for it?” Steve asked. “I mean we’re a team, and I don’t know your personal traditions, but I thought we might want to celebrate it as a team, if anyone is interested.”

“I would be proud to join my brother in arms on their feast day,” Thor said.

“Not like I really have a place to go,” Bruce said with a small smile.

“Avenger-style Christmas, sound likes fun,” Tony said with a grin. “Are we going to do Secret Santa? Dirty Santa?”

“What?” Steve asked, looking confused as Phil said, “No.”

“Why not?” Tony pouted at Coulson.

“What’s Dirty Santa?” Steve asked, looking around the table for an explanation, causing Tony to be distracted by explaining things.

“I don’t see why you’re overruling them,” Clint said softly to Coulson, “Not like you’re going to be around to deal with them.”

“I know,” Coulson said, “But I don’t think Stark is considering playing Dirty Santa with Natasha.”

Clint huffed softly, “She’d get whatever she wanted in the end, though its not like it matters. She’ll be with us.”

“Hmm?” Coulson asked, looking at him.

“Mission, every year we take whatever one is going to go on through the holiday,” Clint reminded him.

“Ah, about that...” Coulson said.

“So,” Steve said, interrupting. “Christmas together? Clint? Natasha? Phil?”

“I’m sorry, I already have plans,” Coulson answered and Clint couldn’t help, but nod. They had plans.

“Oh, where are you going?” Tony asked.

“My sister’s,” Coulson replied.

Clint’s head whipped around to look at Coulson again, “What?”

“My family has been pressing me to visit more often since my injury,” Coulson said. “I agreed to spend Christmas with them.”

“But... mission,” Clint whined softly, because Clint couldn’t remember a Christmas since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. that he didn’t spend with Coulson. They were always on a mission together and when Natasha joined up, it had become the three of them.

“Sorry,” Coulson said, glancing at him. 

“It’s alright, Phil, family comes first,” Steve said. “Clint? Natasha?”

Clint glanced at Natasha, who looked unsurprised by this turn of events. Natasha met his gaze. She understood him on so many levels, and there were times he thought she could read his mind. He was intently thinking about Vegas—about the jokes that they always had to go there over the holidays if they weren’t spent in Who-Knows-Where of some Godforsaken Country—and so he really was surprised when Natasha said, “Seeing as our handler will be elsewhere, Clint and I are in.” 

“Great,” Steve said. “We can discuss it in more detail later, but uh, I think we’ve wasted enough time. Phil?”

“Right,” Coulson said, going to stand up with papers in hand to start the actual meeting. 

*

Clint spent the next week avoiding the topic of what they were doing for Christmas. It was unpleasant to say the least. The others wanted to talk about their traditions and make plans for what they were going to do as a group.

Steve talked about getting oranges in his stocking on Christmas day when he was a child. He talked about how Bucky dragged him caroling every year, with a sad smile on his face (more commonly known as the Bucky smile). Which led to Christmas during the War and how they tried to do something special for the troops, but the War got in the way.

Tony mostly talked about the parties growing up and about the various decorations that adorned the mansion. He smiled fondly as he talked about watching all the great Christmas classics, like _Frosty the Snowman_ , and _Rudolph_ (the claymation version, not the animated one). Bruce agreed on almost all of those choices.

Thor listened with rapt attention to all of them. Bruce talked about how he traveled and the various traditions he’d seen. He talked about how he always managed to find a church or soup kitchen serving on that day and helped out, wanting to give back to them. When asked what he did before the Hulk, he talked about decorating with Betty, but never really talked about his childhood.

“Really?” Tony asked. “We always had someone come in and decorate. That’s what I planned to do this year.”

“No, Tony,” Steve said, “We should take care of our decorations.”

“You want to decorate the whole tower?” Tony asked.

“Well, maybe, just our floors,” Bruce suggested. 

“We can buy what we need ourselves,” Steve said.

“Fine,” said Tony with a sigh, but there was a small smile on his face.

“Natasha, any traditions you want to do?” Steve asked.

“Black Friday,” Natasha said with a smug smile.

Tony froze and look over at her, “You go out on that day?”

“Tasha wins at that day,” Clint piped up, his first comment to the conversation. 

Tony stared at her, “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

“What’s Black Friday?” Steve asked.

“Biggest shopping day of the year,” Tony said. “I prefer Cyber Monday though.”

“You can’t see the disappointed faces when you snag the last Louis Vuitton bag from right under their noses though,” Natasha remarked. Clint snickered softly.

Steve arched an eyebrow and looked at them.

“Everything is on sale,” Clint said, “People go crazy trying to get the best deal.”

“I always do,” Natasha added with a smile.

“I guess we’re going shopping,” Steve said.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, “If you slow me down, I will leave you behind, understood?”

“There’s a reason I don’t go with her,” Clint said, shaking his head.

“Because you’re slow and weak,” Natasha remarked. Steve glanced between the two of them, before shaking his head.

“Still, if that’s your favorite tradition, we’ll certainly include it,” Steve said, “It might be fun.”

“Can I be excused from that one?” Bruce asked, raising his hand. “All those people and tempers tend to get out of control.”

“Good point, you’ll be in charge of feeding us when we get back then,” Steve said.

Bruce nodded, “Thanks.”

“Clint?” Steve asked, as Clint moved to stand up and clear his dishes. “Any traditions you want to include?”

“Nope,” Clint said.

“What about your baking of cookies?” Natasha asked.

“Not really a team thing,” Clint replied.

“We can bake cookies,” Steve offered.

“Cookies are excellent,” Thor agreed. “We shall have cookies.”

“I don’t bake the cookies for myself,” Clint said. “I give them away.”

“As gifts?” Tony asked.

“Kind of,” Clint said, shrugging. “It’s personal.”

“We’ve been sharing all kind of personal stuff,” Tony remarked.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to share it,” Clint replied. “I don’t do it for the recognition, but if you want my help baking cookies, I’ll help.”

“So you’ll do two baking sessions,” Steve asked. “One for your personal reasons and one for us?”

“Yeah, sure,” Clint nodded, before directing his gaze at Natasha. “I normally have to do two anyway, because someone likes to steal all the Russian Teas.”

Natasha blinked solemnly at him, “You have no proof I ever took more than you offered.”

“Considering they’re covered in powdered sugar, that’s pretty damn telling about who the thief is,” Clint remarked.

“It could be Coulson or Fury,” Natasha replied.

“Right, Fury steals the _Russian_ cookies that _you_ always ask me to make,” Clint replied.

“Why would I steal cookies that you make for me though?” Natasha asked.

Clint shook his head, “I’m going to hit the range.” He turned to leave and paused, before exiting, “Hey Steve.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Thanksgiving is totally Poland,” Clint replied, before leaving the room. He heard Steve’s yelp as he realized that they were forgetting the November holiday.

*

Clint wasn’t surprised that they ended up having Thanksgiving together as well. Tony got them seats to watch the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade. Bruce stayed back, making sure their dinner didn’t burn and Clint was able to stay with him, because he didn’t want to leave Bruce alone. Coulson had left on Monday to avoid the travel rush, but he’d be back on Saturday. They’d been warned not to make a scene the next day.

Jane and Darcy had come into town on Tuesday to join the Avengers in their Thanksgiving. Clint liked Thanksgiving much more than he liked Christmas. It was easier to like it, because it didn’t come with the jealousy and disappointment that Christmas did. Clint had grown up poor, but they still managed a Thanksgiving similar to most other families. They watched the parade on TV, ate, and watched football, just like everyone else. Christmas was another story. Food was easier to handle, but when everyone came back to school talking about what Santa had brought them, well there wasn’t much to talk about at the Barton house. They got clothes for the most part and sometimes a toy.

The orphanage had been similar, though they’d all gotten one toy. But it tended to be a doll for all the girls, a toy car for all the boys, teenage girls got make up or a coupon, and the teenage boys got a piece of sporting equipment or a coupon. The coupon was basically to say that the director or matron of the orphanage would take them shopping and they could choose what they wanted for under a certain dollar amount. Clint had never stayed long enough to get the coupon. Before that he ran away to the circus, where things were actually tighter, and they never had a day off of work. Despite that, Clint had liked it there and had always managed to find some treat for Barney to have something. Happy Christmas memories were few and far between, but Thanksgiving memories were just better.

By the time the parade goers got back, Clint and Bruce were busy in the kitchen, finishing up the fixings for their turkey dinner. The others were noisy as they came in, talking about the parade and yelling about how good it smelled in the tower. Clint couldn’t help but smile at the rounds of agreement. He didn’t stop working until the meal was done; afterward there was much maneuvering around as they started setting the table and bringing the food to the table, before finally bringing themselves to the table.

As they settled, they glanced around at one another, clearly wondering who would get the honor of carving the turkey. No one appeared willing to ask until Natasha announced, “If no one is carving the turkey I will.”

“We don’t cut it ourselves?” Thor asked, looking like he was ready to grab a drumstick and start in on it.

“No, typically, the head of the household does it,” Jane said. Steve, Bruce, Darcy, and Jane looked at Tony. Tony looked at Steve. Clint and Natasha looked at one another.

“Cap, you’re our leader, your call,” Clint declared, looking over at him.

“It’s Tony’s building,” Steve said.

“But do we really trust him with a sharp pointy objects?” Clint asked.

“Hey!” Tony objected, “Go ahead Steve, it was your idea.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, when Tony nodded, he added. “I will, but do you mind if I say Grace or could we at least bow our heads and have a moment of silence for those that want to pray?”

“Grace?” Thor asked.

“A prayer,” Bruce explained, “About being thankful for the food.”

“I am indeed thankful for this food and to have fellow warriors to eat with me,” Thor said, “And though your beliefs are not my own. I will not be offended by your own prayer, should you wish to say it aloud.”

“Thank you Thor,” Steve said, “Any objections?” He glanced around the table and there were mostly minute headshakes. “If we could bow our heads, Heavenly Father, thank you for the food that we are about to eat; the friends that are with us today and those that could not join us. Amen.”

A chorus of ‘amens’ followed, the last being Thor who was louder than all the rest. Steve reached for the knife to carve the turkey up and once everyone was about to dig in. Thor rose, cup in hand, “It is customary in Asgard, that before a feast, we toast.”

“Well, I’m all for that,” Tony said, grabbing his glass. Everyone else reached for theirs as well.

Thor smiled at them, “To friends!”

“To Friends,” They chorused and clinked glasses and took a sip, before digging into the food. Compliments were given to the chefs. Clint and Bruce thanked them and grinned at one another, because they had done a great job together in the kitchen.

It was towards the end of the meal, when they were all basically done eating but not quite ready to get up, that Steve cleared his throat.

“Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, I’m glad you could make it here with us,” Steve said. “And I know Thor is very happy that you’ve decided to join us for Christmas as well.”

“I’m sorry we can’t stay, it sounds like the next month is going to be a blast,” Darcy said. “Damn exams and papers.”

“You’ll still be able to participate in some of what we’re doing,” Steve reminded her.

“The fun stuff,” Tony said.

“Yeah shopping and the party!” Darcy agreed.

“Right,” Steve said with a slight nod. “I’ve got everyone’s assignments for tomorrow—we’re going to head out at Twenty-Three Hundred.”

“Head out where?” Clint asked.

“Black Friday shopping,” Steve said. “You got our itinerary for the upcoming month, right?”

“Uh…maybe…,” Clint replied.

“I sent it to your email,” Tony said.

“Well, there’s the problem,” Clint said. “I delete all your emails.”

Tony glared as Steve frowned at him. 

“I’ll forward it to him,” Natasha volunteered. “He knows not to delete my emails.”

“Thank you,” Steve said. “Anyway, we’re leaving at twenty-three hundred. You’ll receive both a paper itinerary and a digital version for our shopping trip. Along with the plan.”

“Plan?” Clint repeated.

“Plan, so we can get the best deals,” Steve said.

“I don’t suppose I can stay here and keep Bruce company?” Clint asked.

“Nope,” Tony said. “That’s my job this time.”

“Why do you get that job?” Clint asked.

“Because, Steve and I decided it wouldn’t do to have a billionaire trying to get the best deals, makes me seem a little greedy, you know,” Tony explained.

Clint had to admit that he had a point, and reluctantly he nodded. “So I’m stuck.”

“Yes,” Natasha said, patting him on the shoulder. “We made sure your list was short for each store. Do not put the items down, just purchase them and return to the van.”

“We’re splitting up?” Clint asked.

“Divide and Conquer,” Darcy said, with a grin that reminded him of Natasha’s.

“Are we really letting Thor out into this madness?” Clint asked.

“I shall assist Jane,” Thor said.

“Fine,” Clint said, holding his hands up. “I’ll be there, but you guys are in charge of cleanup.”

“Only fair,” Steve agreed. “You and Bruce cooked.”

Clint nodded, and carried his plate back into the kitchen, before heading into the lounge. Bruce followed after him a few minutes later. Then Tony, who shoved a Starkpad into his hand. “Read Up Barton.”

Clint sighed, but opened his email to find the monthly itinerary. He hadn’t actually deleted it, but he also hadn’t bothered to read it either.

  


Clint glanced downward in his email and found a couple emails with requests for recipes. He frowned, seeing one from Coulson.

>   
> `Agent Barton,`
> 
> `Captain Rogers has invited me to join you in whatever Christmas activities strike my interest and that I am available to attend. Due to the nature of my job, as you are aware, knowing ahead of time is often hard. That said, if you would please make Peanut Butter Blossoms and save me a few, I would be most appreciative.`
> 
> `-Coulson`

Clint stared at the email for a moment, before sending a quick reply.

> `You got it boss`
> 
> ` -Barton`

He’d make the cookies, even if Phil wasn’t around and actually, he could make some extra ones for Phil to take home with him, especially since he was going to have the extra help this year. Clint curled up more firmly into the chair as he considered this, before pulling up a document to start listing the kinds of cookies he wanted to make as well as the kinds the other Avengers wanted. Once he had those figured out, he’d start figuring out the ingredients and who would be best suited to what tasks and cookies. Finally a list of where the cookies they made would end up, because there was no was no way that Clint was leaving them all here. 

Clint jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up to meet Steve’s gaze.

“You’ve been working for a couple hours now,” Steve said, softly. “I think you might want to take a break, maybe grab a nap, before we head out tonight.”

Clint glanced at the clock and seeing the time he nodded, it had been a couple hours. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Steve smiled at him, “Do I want to know what you’re working on?”

“You put me in charge of the cookies,” Clint said, as he stood. “Just trying to get them organized, somewhat.”

Steve’s smile widened at that, “Glad to hear you’re getting into this.”

“Yeah, well, I guess it beats being in the middle of nowhere with whatever food we can scrounge up,” Clint said, shrugging and trying not to think about how those were actually, in his opinion, the best holidays.

Steve nodded and Clint took his leave. He headed straight for his room to crash for as long as he could.

*

Clint slipped into the office at SHIELD HQ and before the man behind the desk could scowl at him and demand he leave, Clint held up a bag and a cup holder with two cups of coffee, “I bought coffee and donuts.”

Coulson blanched slightly, “I think I’m still full from Thanksgiving.” His hand went out for the coffee container though.

Clint grinned and quickly handed his cup over, before taking his customary seat on Coulson’s couch. “How was your trip?” He could be happy for Coulson, now that Coulson was home.

“It was good,” Coulson replied, taking a sip of the coffee and making a soft pleased sound. “Gingerbread Latte?”

“Uh huh,” Clint nodded, because he knew that Coulson had a weakness for the holiday Starbucks flavor and totally didn’t mind a second making a second stop when Phil made noises like that.

“How was Avengers Thanksgiving?” Coulson asked.

“Good, Bruce and I cooked while the others went to the parade,” Clint said, digging in the pastry bag for the donuts. He wasn’t stuffed on turkey.

“And how was shopping?” Coulson asked, “You didn’t make the news, so I’ll assume it was uneventful.”

Clint faked a shudder, “I never want to do that again. Steve and Natasha are slave drivers.”

“Are they?”

“Give them a mission where we have to pick up or set up several packages and you’ll see,” Clint replied.

“Mm, guess that explains what they were up to last week,” Coulson said, softly.

“Up to?”

“I caught them with their heads together several times, they refused to tell me what they were up to, because and I quote ‘it’s better that I not know, since I won’t be here to help’ endquote,” Coulson explained. 

“We had objectives,” Clint admitted. “Steve looked disappointed if we failed to meet them by the appointed time. His disappointed face is worse than yours!”

Coulson smirked, looking amused, “Is it really?”

“Yes,” Clint said.

“Guess I’ll have to work on mine.”

“Please don’t,” Clint said, starting to pout. “Yours doesn’t need to be worse.”

“But if you’re getting used to Captain Roger’s disappointed face...”

“Yours still works,” Clint objected.

“It does?”

“At least with me,” Clint admitted and then realized what he said, before taking bite of his donut, before he admitted to not wanting to disappoint Coulson ever. Coulson’s head tilted slightly as he studied Clint. Clint hoped his thoughts weren’t obvious, and they probably weren’t, because Phil just went back to his work and made no noises whatsoever to shoo Clint out of his office.

*

Clint was really fucking happy that he didn’t have to decorate his quarters and they were concentrating only on the communal areas. There were now tree lights and garland strung throughout the areas, except for the gym, lab, and range. Clint had requested that the kitchen be left alone because he didn’t want it getting in his way when he had to cook, but he was for the most part ignored. However, Natasha took over that area and Clint didn’t doubt that she’d make sure the decorations would stay out of his way.

Clint was currently fluffing the christmas tree branches. They had been smashed while in storage and someone needed to make them look like branches. When he was done with a branch, Bruce would place and string the lights on, branch by branch. Clint thought it looked like a tedious endeavor, but Bruce assured them that this was how Betty used to do it and it would look great. 

Steve, Tony, and Thor were decorating elsewhere (at least that’s what Clint thought), but he was clearly wrong when Steve asked them, “What are you guys doing?”

“Setting up the Christmas Tree,” Clint replied, offering Bruce the fluffed branch and grabbing a smooshed one to work on.

“That’s a Christmas Tree?” Steve asked, coming to look at the branch. “It’s plastic though.”

“A lot of trees are fake now,” Bruce said. “Not as big of a fire hazard and you don’t have to buy a new one year after year.”

Clint glanced up to see Steve frowning. “We can go get a real one?” Clint offered.

“No, I get why, I guess I was just looking forward to a real tree this year,” Steve admitted.

“We can still go get one,” Clint insisted.

“No,” Steve said, looking at Bruce, “It probably wouldn’t last anyway, right?”

“It might, might not, depends on how well we take care of it,” Bruce said, “But with our lives...”

“We can’t make any guarantees,” Steve said, nodding. “It’s alright.” He was still frowning as he walked out.

Clint watched him, before finishing up the branch and offering it to Bruce as he considered Steve’s reaction.

“We should get him a small tree for his rooms,” Clint suggested, a couple of branches later. “Wait a couple weeks and do it so that way we know it’ll last long enough.”

Bruce glanced at him, before nodding with a smile. “Yeah.”

Clint smiled and went back to work. It wasn’t long before the tree was up and glowing softly in the slightly darkened room. Clint smiled at it, “Looks good Bruce.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Bruce said, going to take a seat next to him.

“Yeah, you could have, it just would have taken you twice as long,” Clint replied, laughing.

Bruce chuckled, “Even longer.”

“We waiting for the others to put up the ornaments?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded. “JARVIS would you please let the others know that we’re ready to decorate the tree.”

“Of course, Doctor Banner,” JARVIS said. It wasn’t long before the others made their way into the room. Clint moved to settle on the couch, because he really had no interest in decorating the tree and with Thor, Tony, and Steve, there wasn’t much room to move.

“No,” Natasha said, coming up behind him to prevent him from sitting. “We have another job.”

“I thought we were decorating?” Clint asked, looking at her confused.

“We are,” Natasha said, handing him a bag that had a garland and lights in it. Clint frowned. “Steve, we’re going to do that thing we talked about.”

“Alright, have fun,” Steve said.

“Try not to get caught,” Tony added as Natasha grabbed Clint’s arm and led him towards the elevator.

“Try not get caught?” Clint asked, looking at Natasha.

“We won’t, we’re super spies,” Natasha replied, smugly. That answer didn’t sit well with Clint, but he knew better than to argue with Natasha. She led him to the elevator and then hit the button for the garage. She pulled a set of keys out in the elevator, so Clint just kept quiet, because if she was driving then she probably wasn’t going to tell him where they were going. Clint climbed into the car that Natasha did.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling int SHIELD HQ and Clint shot a quizzical look, “Tasha?”

“Come on,” Natasha said, leading him into the building. Clint hesitated, before following along.

“We aren’t decorating Fury’s office, are we?” Clint asked, because that was the only thing that he could think of that would need this level of secrecy. 

“No,” Natasha said.

“Hill?” Clint asked, because she could be a stickler.

“Nope,” Natasha replied.

Clint frowned as they turned down the hallway that Coulson’s office was on. His thoughts were confirmed when Natasha stopped in front of his office and looked at him. “Make sure no one’s coming.”

“Okay,” Clint said, moving to do just that while Natasha picked the lock. When she was done, she called him back and then instructed him to attach the garland to the front of his desk. Clint stared at her for a long minute, before doing it.

“What’s with all the secrecy on this?” Clint asked as he worked.

“Because you would have objected and wasted time,” Natasha replied, following him along as she wove the lights through the garland.

“Well, why me?” Clint asked.

“Because neither of us really have any desire to decorate the tree, and Steve thought it would be a good idea to decorate Coulson’s office, since he couldn’t join us today,” Natasha explained.

“I really don’t want to decorate Coulson’s office,” Clint replied. “He likes it a particular way.”

“Then he should have joined us, instead of just going home,” Natasha replied. “All we’re doing is hanging the garland and the lights and that’s it. He’ll survive.”

Clint sighed, but continued working. It took about an hour with Natasha’s fussing to make sure it looked alright. When she was done, they headed out. Clint admitted that it looked nice, although he was sure Coulson was going to blame him; he decided that donuts and coffee were in order again.

By the time they got back to the tower, the tree was decorated and the others were gathered around looking at the top of it.

“I’m telling you, let me get the repulsors and I will get up there without harming the tree,” Tony said.

“You’d have to do some damage, unless you were angled and then you’d probably tip over,” Bruce said.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked.

“We’re trying to figure out how to put the star on the tree,” Steve explained, glancing back at them. “Mission completed?”

Clint nodded, and caught Natasha’s small one out of the corner of his eye, “Thor can fly.”

“Thor flies by throwing his hammer,” Tony stated.

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “I do not have enough control for such a delicate task as this.”

“Chair?” Clint suggested, looking up at the top.

“Base is too wide,” Bruce said.

“Boys,” Natasha muttered, turning to leave the room. “You have to make everything so complicated.”

Clint glanced back at her and then fell back into the conversation about how to get the star on without undoing the hard work of the decorators. It wasn’t long before Clint picked up a soft mechanical sound.

“Why is DUM-E up here?” Tony asked as Clint turned to see Natasha leading the bot in.

“Your robot arm is tall enough to put the star up,” Natasha replied.

“We’re trying not to have to redo decorating the tree,” Tony pointed out as Natasha handed DUM-E the star.

“Put it on top of the tree,” Natasha instructed as DUM-E took the star and rolled closer to the tree. 

Tony covered his face with his hand, moaning, “This will not end well.”

DUM-E rose up and gently placed the star of the tree, before dropping out of his extension to whir softly at Natasha.

“Nice work,” Natasha said, patting the robotic arm.

“Good job,” Steve said, also patting the arm.

“Huh?” Tony said, looking between the top of the tree and the arm. “Good job, DUM-E, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Clint chuckled softly as Tony and Steve decided to escort DUM-E back down to the lab. He glanced around the room, taking in the various decorations, before nodding. It looked nice.

*

The next Christmas event on the schedule was Christmas special movie night. It was pre-empting their regular movie night, so Clint went without much of a complaint. They ordered takeout according to a monthly schedule that had become their tradition and then piled into the entertainment room. Thor and Bruce went to take the two big recliners, while Steve and Tony took the couch that was dead center in front of the TV (which was their usual spot). Clint flopped down on one of the other couches and it wasn’t long, before Natasha joined him.

“Are these any good?” Natasha asked softly.

Clint held up his hand and wiggled it, they weren’t bad, but they they weren’t good. “Depends on what we’re watching.”

“What are we watching Stark?” Natasha said, looking over at him.

“Well, I’d thought we’d start with _Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town_ and then _Year Without a Santa Claus_ ,” Tony replied. “Along with _Rudolph_...”

“Stop motion?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “It’s the best one.” Clint carefully kept his face neutral. “Also _Frosty, Frosty Returns, Charlie Brown, Grinch._ ”

“Animated?” Clint asked.

“Again, Yes,” Tony said.

Natasha gave him a look, and Clint explained, “Shorter.” She nodded.

“More likes those are classic versions,” Tony stated, shooting Clint a glare, before continuing on, “ _Miracle on 34th Street_ , _Elf_.”

“Is that the Will Ferrell one?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, Pepper told me it was an instant classic and should be watched once a year,” Tony replied, “So it’s on the list.”

“We’re watching all of that tonight?” Clint asked, frowning, because it sounded like a lot.

“Nope,” Tony said, “Well, we were, but its Christmas movies on movie night until Christmas to fit it all in and we’re going to move caroling to another night, so we can have another night of movies.”

“Oh,” Clint frowned.

“You’ll send me the planned movies for the other nights, right?” Coulson said, entering the room and loosening his tie.

“Of course,” Tony said.

“Are you joining us?” Steve asked.

“I thought I would, you did send me an invitation,” Coulson reminded him. Clint scooted more towards the middle of the couch, trying to subtly indicate that Coulson was welcome to sit next to him on his other side.

“You can stick next to Tony and us?” Steve said, inviting him to join them and of course, Coulson nodded and took the third seat on the couch next to Steve.

“Well, we’re all here,” Tony said, “JARVIS start it up.

Clint did not sigh, but he did turn to fully face the TV, so he didn’t have to see Coulson’s ridiculous crush on Steve as they watched the movie. He did glance around a few minutes into the first one, because he couldn’t believe they were watching this shit, but Thor and Steve’s attention were rapt on the television. Bruce, Coulson, and Tony were vastly amused, but watching intently. Clint elbowed Natasha and indicated the others. She glanced around and shrugged, _You never know what people find interesting_.

Clint shook his head and turned his attention back to where Kris Kringle had just grown a beard to disguise himself from the Wanted posters that the Burgermeister Meisterburger had put up. Clint just couldn’t resist leaning and whispering into Tasha’s ear, “Any decent law enforcement would not be fooled by that beard, he’s still wearing that bright red suit.” Natasha’s lip curled up.

“Plus his hair is bright red in a town full of gray haired children and adults,” Natasha whispered back, causing Clint to chuckle. That was how it started, they’d watch for a bit, before one of them would lean in and point out a flaw or plot hole. Natasha didn’t laugh, but her smile widened and Clint couldn’t help but chuckle at some of Natasha’s comments.

“You want to tell the class what’s so funny?” Tony asked, after Natasha caused Clint to laugh during _Year Without a Santa Claus_.

“Nothing,” Clint replied, glancing back at him. He froze, catching Phil’s look of disapproval.

“Uh huh,” Tony said. “Want to keep it down, you’re kind of spoiling it for the rest of the group.”

Clint rolled his eyes once his attention was back on the screen, so those on the other couch couldn’t see it. “Sure.”

After that, they watched _Rudolph_ , and then Tony declared, “Well that’s the end of the classic Santa stop motions.” He paused until Clint glanced back at him, wondering what his deal was. “Unless someone wants to watch _Christmas in July_?”

“Why are you looking at me?” Clint asked.

“Because _Christmas in July_ takes place at a circus,” Tony replied.

“I’ll pass,” Clint said.

“Fine,” Tony said. “Next stop, animated movies!”

Clint turned back to the TV, shaking his head to watch some of the classic animated films.

*

Clint paused to survey the kitchen. Tony was busy rolling the church windows and Thor was making wafer cookies into presents by pressing two together with icing and then piping ribbon. Steve was in charge of the gingerbread cookies. Natasha was making sugar cookies, while Bruce was in charge of the chocolate chip cookies. The kitchen was chaos, pure chaos, but it was somewhat organized chaos. Clint was in charge of Russian Teas and the Peanut Butter Blossoms. 

Everything was going smoothly so far. They’d made the cookie dough, and since then the ovens were in constant use. Some cookies were already cooling and when they were done baking everything they would decorate. Clint wasn’t stupid and knew that his teammates could be like little kids and would want to frost the sugar cookies and the gingerbread.

“I have to say it certainly smells good in here,” Coulson said, stepping in, looking pristine in his suit. Pepper was a few steps behind him.

“Agent! Pepper!” Tony greeted, “Please tell Barton that I can use my own ovens!”

“You didn’t let him use the ovens?” Pepper asked.

“I put him on Hershey kiss tin foil removing duty, so that I could make peanut butter blossoms,” Clint explained, spotting Coulson’s quick smile. “And then I let him melt chocolate to make church windows.”

“While standing right next to me and commenting about not letting the chocolate burn,” Tony complained.

“Nice work,” Pepper said, coming over to pat him on the shoulder.

Clint grinned as Tony started sputtering about how everyone was against him.

“I’m glad you’re here though,” Clint said.

“Oh?” Coulson said, glancing at the trays of cooling cookies.

“Yeah, we need dishwashers,” Clint said, pointing at the sink full of dishes.

Pepper and Coulson glanced at one another, “What makes you think we’re here to help?”

“I think you’re here to steal cookies,” Clint replied, “If you want some, you have to help and since you weren’t here when we were assigning baking duties, dish duty or you wait until we hand out the cookies.”

“I could make No-Bakes,” Coulson volunteered. “If you have the ingredients.”

“Traitor,” Pepper said, mock scandalized.

Clint considered, “Who wants no-bakes?”

“If someone is making them, I would,” Natasha said.

“Sure,” Clint said, as Coulson moved to find the ingredients. “Pepper, you’re on dish duty...”

“If the Lady Virginia does not wish to wash the dishes, she could help me with making of the frosting bows,” Thor said from the table.

“I can do that,” Pepper said, “I think.” She headed over to sit next to Thor and help him the present cookies. They fell back into working on the cookies.

“Clint,” Bruce asked. “Do you mind if I make peanut brittle?”

“If we’ve got the stuff go ahead,” Clint encouraged with a smile.

“Great,” Bruce said, going to gather the supplies. “Do I mind if I go down to the lab to do it?”

“The lab?” Clint asked.

“My high school chemistry had us make it before Christmas break using lab equipment,” Bruce explained. “So...”

“Just make sure you clean whatever it is you’re going to use,” Clint said.

“C’mon Tony,” Bruce said, “Let’s go do cooking science.”

Tony smiled, “You are my absolute favorite.”

“Put the church windows in the fridge,” Clint ordered, before the two disappeared downstairs. The others kept working and when Clint was done with the first batch of peanut butter blossoms, he offered one of them to Coulson. “Here, make sure I did it right,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Coulson said, smiling as he took the cookie and quickly ate it. He made a happy sounding noise and Clint really liked the sound of that noise. “Yeah, you did good.”

“Glad you like ‘em,” Clint said, meeting Coulson’s eyes and smiling back.

“Are you sneaking Coulson cookies?” Natasha asked, breaking what little mood he may have been able to create.

“No,” Clint denied.

“Liar,” Natasha stated. “If he’s getting one, then I want one.”

“Well, yours aren’t done yet,” Clint replied, earning a glare from Natasha.

Coulson chuckled softly, “You better finish her favorites up, before she comes after you.”

“Slave drivers, the both of you,” Clint said, turning to get back to work. They continued working until the cookies were done and then they all settled at the table to decorate the cookies. He wasn’t surprised when Coulson made a Captain America Gingerbread, with the excuse that he had always made one Cap cookie each year, which caused Steve to blush. Tony then made a Hulk Gingerbread man, which spiraled into everyone making a cookie of their teammates, except Clint who made a Coulson cookie, causing the man to laugh and comment, “Are you going to make all the support staff?”

Everyone took that as a challenge and soon a fair share of SHIELD agents (Fury, Hill, and Sitwell) were made along with friends (among them Pepper, Jane, and others). When the cookies were being put away though, Clint smiled softly to see that the Hawkeye cookie was next to the Coulson cookie, which in Clint’s opinion was the way it should be.

*

Of the Christmas activities, the one Clint least looked forward to was the Stark Party. He had no desire to go it, but since it had been declared a team thing, he was stuck going. Clint liked the sentiment behind it, though he had an issue in that there were so many charities in need of funding year round and not just during the Christmas season. He knew it stemmed from his days in the orphanage where there would be an influx of visitors and gifts that would show up, only to disappear after New Year’s. It was why Clint did most of his charity work during the 10 ½ months not related to the Christmas season. The only thing he did do during Christmas was make a bunch of cookies to give to those who worked year round as a thank you for caring. So Stark’s charity gala was not something that Clint had any real interest in.

Still, when Coulson had come back he’d stressed with Clint that Clint needed to be a team player, so Clint pulled on his tuxedo, armed himself only slightly and went into the community space trying to figure out how to tie his bow tie, because ties were evil.

“You look nice,” Coulson said, surprising Clint, because the others were not around, so the room was quiet and he wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Thanks,” Clint said, dropping the bow tie ends. “Think I can get away like this?”

“Not at first,” Coulson said, moving closer to him. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Clint said as Coulson took the ends and managed to tie into a bow tie. Clint tried not to take advantage of the situation, but couldn’t help but smell Phil slightly. Phil smelled good, it wasn’t a fragrance that Clint could place, but he wanted to bury his nose in Phil’s neck and not come back out for a while.

“You look good,” Clint said softly, because Coulson was right there.

“Thank you,” Coulson said before stepping away, but not too far away. “There, you’re all set now.”

“Thanks, boss,” Clint said.

“Thank me by behaving tonight, alright?” Coulson requested. “I know this isn’t what you’d choose to do, but please try not make a scene.”

“If I’m good, does that mean I get to dance with you?” Clint asked, smiling widely.

Coulson rolled his eyes and said, “Funny.”

Clint let it drop, because he wasn’t going to push himself on Phil ever. Clint was fairly sure that he’d expressed his interest in the other man and the ball was in Coulson’s court now. He studied the other man and how well he filled out his own tux. Clint wanted to touch, wanted to take him back to his room and strip him out of it, but it wasn’t going to happen.

“You two looking like that reminds me of Vienna,” Natasha said as she entered the room.

“I do hope that tonight won’t turn out like Vienna,” Coulson replied.

“Me too,” Clint agreed, going to offer Natasha his arm, which she took. “I didn’t get to dance with you in Vienna, but I get to tonight, right?”

“You better,” Natasha replied.

“Woo Party!” Darcy yelled as she entered the room. She and Jane had arrived earlier in the evening for the party and were now staying until just after New Year’s. She paused and frowned at Natasha. “Aw, you got Hot Ass.”

“Grab Steve’s arm?” Clint suggested, glancing at Natasha’s smug face.

“You’ll at least dance with me right?” Darcy asked, looking up at him with a pout on her face.

“Yes?” Clint answered.

“Great,” Darcy said beaming.

It wasn’t long before the others showed up, minus Tony and Pepper who were already at the party. Darcy ended up on Steve’s arm—like Clint suggested—for their entrance into the party.

Clint whistled softly upon entering, because Stark had gone all out for this. Clint was intensely uncomfortable already and would feel a lot better, if he had a target and Coulson in his ear telling him what to do. He didn’t have either of those and his only orders were to behave.

“You can do this,” Natasha said softly.

“You think?” he asked.

“Yes, and I won’t leave you alone unless you have someone else to watch your six,” Natasha promised.

“Thanks,” Clint said, grateful that he had Natasha as a friend.

*

“Mom, Dad, Uncle Phil, I think our TV has been hacked,” the young boy, who looked an awful lot like Phil yelled off screen. Of course the boy was Phil’s nephew so those Coulson genes must breed true.

It didn’t take long for Phil and who Clint assumed was Phil’s sister and brother-in-law to come into the room. Of course as soon as they did, the team started singing, “We wish you a Merry Christmas.” By the end of the song more Coulsons had crowded around the television, staring at the live Avengers singing. Coulson looked partly embarrassed and partly amused. They sang two other songs, before Tony leaned in and asked, “Any requests Coulson family?”

“Christmas in the Stars,” Coulson replied.

Tony blinked, “Uh...”

“Oh my stars, I’ve never been so busy before,” Clint started, trying to do his best to imitate C-3PO. “It seems Christmas arrives sooner each year.” Jarvis made some beeping noises and Clint knew the others were looking at him strangely, but he tolerated only one Christmas album and that was the Star Wars one—mainly because he knew Coulson would only be able to stomach it for so long before changing it. He pointed at the screen, which would show them the lyrics, “Christmas in the Stars, what a merry Christmas this will be, Christmas in the stars, out among the stars, lighting up a Christmas tree..”

Coulson laughed as they came to the ending, “I didn’t think you’d remember that one.”

Clint shrugged. 

“I kind of want to know what the hell I just sang?” Tony asked, looking back at Clint.

“Star Wars Christmas Carol,” Clint replied.

“What?” Tony asked.

Phil cleared his throat. “Is this what you meant by going caroling?”

“We’re actually going to go out, but we wanted to include you,” Tony replied.

“And how many others have you included like this?” Coulson asked.

“Some friends like Rhodey,” Tony answered.

“And Fury,” Natasha added, causing Phil’s eyebrow to rise.

“Don’t forget the President,” Darcy piped up.

“And Senator Stern,” Clint said, causing Phil to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not to do this again, Stark, go hassle real people,” Coulson ordered.

“Are you saying you aren’t a real boy, Agent?” Tony asked. “That you really are an LMD?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Steve said, gently pushing Tony out of the room. “Merry Christmas Phil.”

The team echoed the sentiment, before Bruce disconnected Tony’s takeover of the Coulsons’ television. With that they gathered up their jackets to go and sing to actual people. Clint trailed after them, casting a look at where he’d last seen Phil. He missed the other man already and he hadn’t even been gone a day.

*

Clint really had no issue with Bruce’s soup kitchen idea besides, well…doing it _because_ of the holidays. He had called a few places asking for places that were low on volunteers or needed more and anonymously had printed off the information and left them where Bruce was sure to see them. Bruce had actually chosen one of his and so he dressed for getting dirty, and joined up with the team, Jane, and Darcy. They loaded into the vans that SHIELD had provided for whenever they did not want to make a flashy entrance. Clint drove, because they were rather in the habit of letting him pilot the quinjet.

“Are we going into Jersey?” Tony asked a few minutes into their trip.

“Yes,” Bruce answered. “There’s a group that is still dealing with some misplaced Sandy victims, I thought it would be a good place for us to help out.”

Tony nodded, “Nice idea.”

“It wasn’t mine,” Bruce said, “Someone left the information out on the table with a number of others. I did a little research and I thought that it fit with what I wanted and would make the best impact.”

“Would have made an even better one, if I could have let the PR department know about it,” Tony remarked. “That would have brought attention to the charity.”

Clint rolled his eyes in the front seat, but didn’t say anything.

“We don’t need a circus,” Steve said. “You let the media know and we wouldn’t be able to do our jobs.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said glumly. He was silent for about a minute, before leaning forward between the seats to mess with the radio.

“Tony!” Steve barked from the back, because Tony was now without a seatbelt and Steve had feelings about safety.

“Just give me a minute!” Tony said, before music started playing. Clint listened for a moment, before realizing that Tony had put on a Christmas CD and soon Thor was singing along with Tony, Darcy, and Jane. Clint grinned as he shook his head, his teammates were crazy, but they could at least carry a tune.

It wasn’t too long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the soup kitchen, and Clint turned the car off as he caught sight of a familiar figure. 

“Wilson, that you?” Clint called out in greeting, watching as the taller man headed towards them. “I thought you stuck to Harlem.”

“Barton,” Wilson greeted, extending his hand. “Good to see you. I have Tony Stark as a volunteer tonight. Can you imagine the media clusterfuck that is going to happen tonight? I need someone who knows what he’s doing.”

“I object to that, a lot,” Tony said, coming around the car along with the others.

“Shit,” Wilson muttered, looking at Clint for help.

Clint laughed, “This is your team tonight. I’d suggest putting Tony on dish duty.” Tony glared at him, but Clint ignored him as he continued his introduction. “Steve, Jane, Thor, Darcy, Bruce, and Natasha, this is Sam Wilson. I guess he’s in charge tonight?”

“Yeah, you know me, bit of a sucker for an organization that needs help,” Sam replied. “What about you? I thought you didn’t do holiday work? ‘We have enough volunteers’ and all that.”

Clint put up his hands, “Team bonding, Bruce’s idea.”

Sam looked at Bruce and smiled, “Thanks, I know I got a decent cook now.”

“Steve and Bruce can cook too, and so can Natasha if she wants to,” Clint informed Sam.

“I’m willing to cook,” Natasha said.

“Thank you,” Sam said, gesturing them towards the building, “Why don’t you all come inside and we’ll start assigning tasks.”

Clint wasn’t surprised when Tony ended up beside him, “You know Sam how?”

“We’ve volunteered at a lot of the same places,” Clint answered.

“You volunteer a lot?” Steve asked, appearing on his other side.

“When I have the time,” Clint said with a slight nod.

“You never told us,” Tony said.

Clint shrugged, “I’m not doing it for the recognition. I’m doing it because people need help.” He hesitated briefly before adding, “Year round.” and strode away, leaving Tony and Steve to stare at one another.

*

“I’m surprised you decided to come with me,” Steve said, as they trudged through the dark New York streets on their way back to the tower after Midnight Mass at one of the churches. Tony and Bruce were excited about the arrival of Rhodey and Betty, respectively. Natasha and Darcy had other plans, courtesy of Clint recruiting them to take care of a Christmas present. (It required being sneaky; Clint had asked Natasha and she’d brought Darcy on board). As for Thor, well, it seemed sort of profane to bring a Norse god to a Catholic church service. So that would have left Steve to go by himself, if Clint didn’t come with him.

“You didn’t seem like you wanted to go by yourself,” Clint replied, shrugging slightly, so as not to move his carefully arranged coat and scarf keeping the cold air out. Clint understood not wanting to go alone, so he’d agreed to go with Steve.

“I didn’t, but you just...” Steve trailed off.

“I just what?” Clint asked.

“You don’t seem like you like Christmas that much,” Steve admitted, ducking his head. “I mean, Thor likes it, even though he’s never experienced it. And I get why Natasha doesn’t have any traditions, but she’s at least open to trying everything out. You, well, you wanted to go on a mission and it seems like you’ve been disappointed ever since and have only grudgingly gone along with our ideas.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, because he had been.

“I guess, I don’t get it,” Steve said, sighing softly. “I mean, I’d think this would be right up your alley; I mean you were a little present crazy on your birthday and you always put a lot of thought into birthday gifts, and this is like all of that rolled into one. And apparently you volunteer year round and a lot of people try and give more at this time. I just don’t understand.”

“My problem is that people don’t care year round—they think once a year is a good enough,” Clint explained softly. “Well, you know what? It isn’t. I’ve been there, kids can get attached in one month and then these people just disappear and the kids are alone again.”

Steve nodded, considering, “Bruce and I talked last night. If you don’t mind, we’d like to join you year round in doing the volunteer thing.”

Clint paused and looked up at Steve, before nodding, “That’d be great actually.”

“And you do know Tony has foundations that give money year round, right?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, kind of,” Clint agreed, because he knew that.

“The party was just one fundraiser of several,” Steve added.

Clint nodded. “Did I make an ass out of myself?”

“We just said you weren’t comfortable at fancy parties,” Steve said. “I think only Tony and Natasha were, out of all of us.”

“Coulson,” Clint added. “The man doesn’t do uncomfortable.”

“True,” Steve agreed with a nod. “So you and Christmas?”

“We’ve never gotten along,” Clint answered, glancing down at the sidewalk, “Family didn’t have much and it was pretty obvious when we were in school. Orphanage was pretty much the same thing. Circus wasn’t bad and the military just made me feel more alone than before.”

“And once you were with SHIELD?” Steve asked, softly.

“I might have been alone, but I could save people, protect their holidays,” Clint replied. “And Coulson was my handler on those ops, so it became our tradition. And when Natasha got recruited, it was the three of us.”

“And Coulson is with family this year instead of with you and Natasha,” Steve said, gently while frowning. “You miss him.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed with a nod.

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Steve asked. “I’m sure he would have loved to have you.”

Clint snorted, “Go meet the Coulson family. I can see it now, ‘And this, Mom, is Clint, he’s a loser that doesn’t have any place else to go, so I decided to take pity on him and let him join us. Don’t worry if he doesn’t say much, he’s not as smart as us.’”

“Clint,” Steve said sadly, “You’re not dumb.”

“I’m not smart either,” Clint replied.

“You are too, in your own way,” Steve argued. “And you’re not a loser, you’re a hero.”

“Yeah, a hero with an archaic weapon,” Clint replied.

“Who used it to save my life not three days ago,” Steve reminded him. “And warned Widow that she had goons coming at her last week, thus saving her life.”

Clint huffed softly, because he had done all those things.

“And if you ever went home with Coulson, it’d be because you’d chosen to go, because you’re always invited to spend the holidays with me,” Steve added.

“Yeah, that’s the only way Coulson would invite me though, if I had nowhere else to go,” Clint pointed out.

“I don’t think that’s true, I think he might have invited you, if we hadn’t turned Christmas into a team thing,” Steve said softly, and then glanced away grinning. “Actually, I think he was kind of jealous that he couldn’t be here for our first Christmas together as a team.”

“He would have gone with you tonight,” Clint said. “You’re his hero, he’d follow you anywhere.”

“So long as he knew you were safe and were likely to stay that way, yeah he probably would,” Steve agreed.

“I doubt I factor into that equation,” Clint said.

“What does he do when I’m injured?” Steve asked.

“You don’t get injured very often.”

“Well, when I do.”

“After seeing you to medical, he gets the medic’s opinion and then goes to check on everyone else,” Clint replied. “Like he does for everyone else.”

“Except you - for you he waits for the medic to be finished seeing to you. He doesn’t let you out of his sight until he knows you’re alright.”

“Because he knows I’ll try and get out without getting proper care,” Clint argued, not really wanting to think about it.

"Maybe, or he's worried about whether Clint Barton the man is safe—not his asset, not his specialist, but his friend," Steve argued softly.

Clint hesitated, “You think?”

“I do think; he talks about you a lot, too,” Steve paused, clearly hesitating, and starting to blush he said, “I think…I think if you ever wanted something more, he’d be interested.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked and Steve hurriedly nodded. Clint grunted softly, clearly considering it. They walked in silence for a bit, before Clint decided to add, “You do know Tony is hot for your ass?”

Steve’s face managed to get even redder, “He is not.”

“He flirts with you all the time.”

“He flirts with everyone!” Steve objected.

“Yeah, but his flirting with you is _meaningful_ ,” Clint said, stressing the last word.

“It is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Seriously?” Natasha said, appearing in front of them. “You’re arguing like children?”

“It was a very important discussion,” Clint replied.

“About?” Natasha asked.

“How Tony is hot for Steve’s ass,” Clint answered.

“He is not,” Steve muttered.

“He is,” Natasha corrected, opening the door to the Tower for them.

“See!” Clint said, gesturing towards Natasha as he entered followed by Steve. “Even Tasha thinks so, and she’s always right.”

“Just like Coulson is hot for yours,” Natasha added. Clint froze and Natasha passed him by, looking smug.

“Told you,” Steve said, smiling as he passed him by.

Clint stared at their backs and shook his head, “I think I’ve been played,” he said to the empty floor and then realized he was alone and hurried to the elevators to grab one up to the penthouses. He made it to the communal kitchen just as Steve stepped off the other elevators.

“Which one of you...?” Steve asked, taking them all in.

“Which one of us what?” Tony asked.

“Put the tree up in my room,” Steve said glancing around at those still up and in the kitchen. Clint put on his best confused face and he knew Natasha would keep her expression neutral, Rhodey, Tony and Bruce were probably genuinely confused.

“What’s so special about a tree?” Rhodey asked.

“Its a real one,” Steve said, “Not a plastic one.”

“Wasn’t me,” Tony replied. “Jarvis?”

“I was told to inform you that it was Santa’s Elves, Captain,” Jarvis said softly. “And to wish you a ‘Merry Christmas’.”

Steve stared around the room, looking at each of them in turn. “Whoever it was, thank you, and I’ll say that again to others, but…Thank you.”

No one said anything and Steve turned to leave, smiling fondly. Tony grunted softly, “Well, I suppose we should all get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I have to help Steve cook tomorrow,” Clint said, going to head to his bed. Natasha followed him to the elevators. Once they were on it, he softly said, “Thanks Elf.”

“Not a problem Santa,” Natasha replied.

*

Clint draped himself on one of the chairs after dinner and clean up. They’d turned on a _Mythbusters_ marathon and that was fine. Jane, Thor, and Darcy had taken over one of the couches, and Tony, Rhodey, and Steve were occupying the middle, with Betty, Bruce, and Pepper on the third. Natasha had taken the other recliner. Clint hoped there wasn’t an alert, because they were all pretty stuffed right now and he couldn’t see anyone on his team moving anytime soon.

“We got plans for the leftovers?” Clint asked, while he was thinking of food. There was a chorus of groans.

“No, why do you have something you want to do with them?” Steve asked.

“I got an idea for some of ‘em,” Clint answered.

“What is it?”

“Take it up to SHIELD—Fury and Hill are working today, I figured they might want food that wasn’t made in a cafeteria,” Clint said.

“That’s a good idea,” Steve agreed with a nod.

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “It is a good tradition to feed those that must keep watch while others celebrate.”

“You want me to hack the duty roster to find out which of your friends are on?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Natasha agreed.

Tony made a grabby hands toward his tablet, but made no real effort to get it, before looking at Rhodey.

“You can get it,” Rhodey said, clearly comfortable and unwilling to move.

“But Sugarbear...” Tony whined.

“No,” Rhodey said.

“But...” 

“Here,” Steve said, grabbing it and handing it to Tony. Tony blinked as he took it, looking between Rhodey and Steve.

“You’re no longer my favorite, Steve’s my favorite now,” Tony informed Rhodey.

Rhodey looked at him a long before looking over at Steve, “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Steve said.

Tony frowned, as he said, “You’re being mean to me.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Focus, Tony,” Steve said. Tony sighed and got to work.

Clint smiled and mentally checked that off his to do list. He wasn’t sure the others would go for it, but he was glad they did. He dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out, hesitating briefly, before texting Coulson, ‘Merry Christmas Boss’. He set it down, figuring that Coulson was busy and wouldn’t be getting back to him anytime soon, so he was surprised when his phone chirped almost immediately.

`_Merry Christmas Barton_` , the message read from Coulson. He smiled, happy to get a message back and then it chirped again with another message from Coulson, `_Are any of you fit for duty?_`

__

` _No, too much good food. I blame Steve._ `

` _Same here, though I blame my sister. Did you end up roasting a pig? I believe Thor requested a pig roast._ `

` _No, we just had ham and lots of other good food. You?_ `

` _Turkey, very similar meal to Thanksgiving._ `

` _Bummer._ `

` _It’s traditional for my family. Would have liked having ham though._ `

` _Should have stayed. We’re taking some of the leftovers up to Fury later._ `

` _That’s nice, your idea?_ `

` _Yeah._ `

` _You’re a good man, Clint. The family loved the cookie tin you sent with me. My nephew ate all the peanut butter blossoms though._ `

` _I’ll make you more when you get home._ `

` _You’re too kind, thank you._ `

` _Not a problem, I like cooking/baking for people I like._ `

` _Let me know when, I’ll help._ `

` _You don’t have to._ `

` _I want to though._ `

` _Alright._ `

“What’s with the smile, Barton?” Tony asked, “You got a secret lover?”

“Huh?” Clint said, looking up to see everyone looking at him.

“Who are you texting?” Tony said.

“Uh, Coulson, he, uh, wanted to know if we were battle ready,” Clint explained.

“That it?” Tony asked.

“Basically, yeah,” Clint answered.

“You don’t look like you’re talking about the battle readiness of the team,” Tony commented.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re looking like he’s texting sweet nothings,” Tony said.

“What?” Steve asked, turning to look at him.

“Whispering sweet nothings?” Tony explained. “Except the text version.”

“Really?” Steve asked. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Yeah, gotta go with Steve on this one, that was kind of lame,” Rhodey said and Clint watched as it descended into a small argument. It fully distracted Tony from questioning Clint about his texting with Coulson. He glanced back down at his phone and saw one more message, `_I’m looking forward to it._`

*

Clint was forever thankful that someone had overruled Tony and decided that the New Year’s Eve party shouldn’t be a fancy one and that it should in fact be something for everyone. Tony had pouted for a day, before throwing the party for the majority of SHIELD. Mostly the techs and personal assistants, but there were a few agents who were off that made it. Anyone in the field or forced to work the whole evening would have a gift certificate for a fancy dinner waiting for them when they got back or off. Clint was fairly impressed with that idea and he suspected it was Steve, not Tony that came up with it.

Clint had found a corner that was out of the way—his ankle was wrapped because while the supervillains had decided not to attack on Christmas, they’d made up for in the last week. Tonight it looked like it was going to be quiet though and Clint was kind of grateful. That ruled him out from dancing, but the others were having a great time. The only person who had left was Rhodey, because his leave was up and he wouldn’t let Tony ‘make a few calls.’ Thor and Jane were dancing as were Bruce and Betty - though those two were really just swaying a bit. Clint spotted Tony and Steve in an animated discussion near the bar, Clint suspected that Steve was trying to limit Tony’s drinking. Natasha was currently dancing with Sitwell, but he’d already seen her dancing with numerous others including - Steve, Tony, Coulson, Fury, Darcy, and Hill. He must remember _**not**_ to make a joke about Natasha getting around. Clint scanned the room for Darcy, avoiding looking at the corner where Coulson was currently dancing with Pepper. He knew the only thing between them was friendship but his heart clenched every time he saw them together, because they looked good, they fit together.

Clint didn’t spot Darcy by the time the song ended and people were switching partners. He did see Steve take Tony’s glass, set it down and drag him onto the floor. Clint settled in to watch, because Steve still insisted that he couldn’t dance. It was awkward at first, but Steve had a natural grace that eventually won out, especially when Tony relaxed into it.

Clint smiled and went back to people watching. Pepper was now dancing with Happy, and a bewildered looking Sitwell now was dancing with Darcy. Clint couldn’t spot Natasha or Coulson, which meant one or both of them were probably sneaking up on him. Hopefully they’d bring some alcohol over with them.

Clint smiled a few minutes later, when the chair was pulled out next to him and a plate was set between the two chairs. He turned to see Coulson settling in the chair, “Hey boss, have fun dancing?”

“I did,” Coulson agreed. “I think I’ve fulfilled my obligations to dance with everyone I have to.”

“Might have to start adding guys to that list,” Clint said, indicating where Steve and Tony were still dancing.

“Please, as if Stark would let me dance with Steve now that he’s got his fingerprints all over him,” Coulson said.

Clint chuckled softly, “He’s no longer in mint-condition?”

“By the time Stark is done with him, he won’t be,” The plate was nudged slightly closer, “Eat.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Clint said, grabbing a bite of food. “Speaking of food, we still need to get together to make those cookies.”

“We do,” Coulson agreed. “Do we need to wait until you’re healed up?”

“Gimme a couple days,” Clint said, “I’ll be healed up enough.”

“I’m surprised you want to,” Coulson said.

“Of course, I do,” Clint said, turning to look at him. “I... I missed you.”

Coulson blinked, “You did?”

“Yeah, we’re always together this time of year, and it felt really odd not to have you around.”

“I was here for some of it though,” Phil pointed out.

“But we didn’t do ethnic food on Christmas,” Clint said.

“I believe you told me you were stuffed with ham?”

“I was, but I wasn’t stuffed with ham _with you_.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Yeah, a big one,” Clint said.

Phil stared at him a moment, before saying softly, “I missed you, too. I mentioned you to my family.”

“You did?”

Phil nodded, “Yeah, so much so that they want to meet you.”

“They want to meet me?”

Phil nodded, “Yeah, if you aren’t busy, maybe that’s what we can do next year.”

“Nah, next year, you’re staying here with us,” Clint said, shaking his head. 

“Am I?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, leaning in, “But I might be persuaded to join your family for Thanksgiving.” 

“That would be a fair split,” Coulson agreed, “I should warn you though, they think I’m in love with you.”

“I’m not going to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Clint said softly.

“Fair enough, how about we do it for real?”

“Be your real boyfriend?” Clint asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Coulson murmured, “You’ll have to call me Phil though.”

“I think we can do that, _Phil_ ," Clint agreed, leaning in the rest of the way to kiss Phil, who was kissing back. Phil’s hand came up to hold him and that was damn near perfect. He pulled back slightly to smile at Phil, because after awhile he just needed to breathe.

“Clint,” Phil breathed softly, causing Clint to surge forward again for another kiss.

“You do realize that traditionally, you’re supposed to wait until midnight to do that?” Natasha asked, setting down a bottle of champagne.

“We decided to break tradition this year,” Phil said.

“Make some new ones,” Clint agreed.

“That are still under review,” Phil continued.

“Right,” Natasha said, “Does this mean you two are together and I no longer have to deal with Clint’s pining?”

“You said Phil was into me,” Clint objected.

“He was, but _he_ did not pine like you did,” Natasha explained. Phil chuckled next to him, and Clint had to admit he could get used to that sound. “Now are you together?”

“Yes,” Clint said at the same as Phil.

Natasha looked vaguely amused, “Then as my Christmas present to Coulson take this bottle and go ravish Clint in private. I’ll cover for you tonight.”

“Sounds like a present for me,” Clint said, moving to get up.

“I suppose that can be my present to you,” Phil said, standing and helping Clint to his feet.

“Well, I’m just going to have to return the favor because I want to—I kind of already got you something,” Clint said, grabbing the bottle.

“I like the sound of that actually,” Phil agreed. “Thank you Natasha.”

“Yeah, thanks Tasha,” Clint said, smiling at her when she made a little shooing motion.

Clint smiled at Phil as the other men led them out of the building.

*

Hours later, after the midnight kiss had turned into a second round and the champagne in the bottle was mostly gone; after they’d washed up and curled into bed and each other, sated and exhausted, and were slowly starting to drift off, Clint asked, “Can this be our New Year’s Eve tradition?” The rumble from Phil’s chest was equal parts amusement and agreement—at least that’s how Clint looked at it, and for once he was looking forward to Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> (mainly because everyone has their own cookie traditions and what I call one thing, may not be what someone else calls it):
> 
> Wafer Present Cookies - That would be these [things](http://iluvcraftingandcooking.blogspot.com/2011/07/wafer-cookie-presents.html), though my family does without the silver balls. We use chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla wafer cookies to make them. My favorite is the chocolate.
> 
> Peanut Butter Blossoms - Look like that [ this](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/jif-peanut-butter-blossoms/)
> 
> Russian Teas - That would be [these](http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/russian-tea-cakes/3af8664b-6c3e-4022-b686-cd961521e59b). Natasha likes nuts in hers, I don’t.
> 
> Church Windows - Basically [these](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/church-windows-i), but I don’t like coconut, so mine never had any it and neither did Clint’s, because that's way I make them and they're my favorite. We basically leave them in log form and saw off a piece of it when we want one.
> 
> No Bake Cookies - are [here](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/cooking-live/chocolate-peanut-butter-no-bake-cookies-recipe/index.html) and I’ve never made them, but they’re good.
> 
> Also, we totally made Peanut Brittle in my Junior year of HS for a Chemistry lab. I no longer have the recipe, so I can't help you with that.
> 
> Christmas in the Stars is a part of the Star Wars Holiday Christmas album, if you want to listen to it, it’s [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdfdSF8MgDE)


End file.
